Pokédex holder
Pokédex holder (Japanese: ポケモン図鑑所有者, illustrated Pokémon encyclopedia owner), known as Pokédex owner in Chuang Yi's translations, is the term used by in the Pokémon Adventures to describe a that has been given a Pokédex. These Trainers are often very gifted in one particular area, dubbed each's "special skill title" to the ones who received a Pokédex from a Pokémon professor in each region. Most of these Trainers have starter Pokémon from their regional Pokémon Professors, though most already owned or trained Pokémon prior to receiving them. The Pokédex holders have become a very tight knit group with many of them bonding with their cohorts in their regional adventures and later with their seniors and juniors. In the the holders from Kanto and Johto grouped to fight the Masked Man. During the , the 10 first Pokédex holders united at the to fight against Guile Hideout. Kanto Pokédex holders Red - the Fighter Red received his Pokédex from Professor Oak after an incident in which all the Pokémon from his Laboratory were released. One of the Pokémon that escaped was a Bulbasaur that was refusing to be caught and hid inside the Viridian Gym. When Red went inside the Gym, a attacked. Red realized that the few beams of sunlight coming from a window would allow Bulbasaur to use , which it successfully used after Red's order, to defeat the foe. Professor Oak watched what happened and, amazed by his battling skills, gave him the Bulbasaur and a Pokédex. During the , Red, along with Green and Blue, received upgraded Pokédexes. His old Pokédex was the only one not destroyed, and was given to Yellow. Red won the Pokémon League and became a . He is able to precisely take quick decisions during a , turning the movements of opponents against themselves. Due to his skill, he is defined as the Fighter (Japanese: 戦う者 Fighter). Blue - the Trainer Blue Oak is the grandson of Professor Oak and was the first to receive a Pokédex. His Pokédex was first seen in Viridian Forest, where Blue was seen using it to gather data on the Pokémon he was catching. During a battle against a , he pulled his Pokédex and noticed that Red was also given one by his grandfather. This was much to his disdain, as he knew others also received Pokédexes, but not a Trainer like Red. Over time though he gradually agreed with Red and became his best friend and rival. Later, in the Gold, Silver, & Crystal chapter, he became a Gym Leader of Viridian City after Red turned down an offer to be given the position. In the FireRed & LeafGreen chapter, his Pokédex got destroyed along with Green's, but was later replaced by an upgraded Pokédex. When he was young, he had studied in Johto. He also learned to Mega Evolution in Kalos at some point. Through tough , Blue increases the level of his Pokémon, making them apt to dispute in battles against the best Trainers, even using the ones he raised from scratch. Due to his skill, he is defined as the Trainer (Japanese: 育てる者 Trainer). Green - the Evolver The first time Green went in Professor Oak's Laboratory was when she stole his Squirtle. Later, at the Pokémon League semi-finals, Green had a battle against Dr. O, who used a team of bird Pokémon, knowing the ornithophobia she acquired after being kidnapped by at the age of five. After being defeated by him, his true identity was revealed to be Professor Oak himself, who already knew of her coming from the beginning and had let her steal his Pokémon since it was already intended to be hers. Then, he handed her her own Pokédex. During the fifth chapter, she, Red, and Blue received upgraded Pokédexes. However, her old one was destroyed along with Blue's. During the time she was kidnapped, Green was taught to develop her knowledge on Pokémon evolution, having won important battles with the appropriate use of evolutionary stones. Due to her skill, she is defined as the Evolver (Japanese: 化える者 Evolver). Yellow - the Healer Yellow showed up in Professor Oak's Lab after seeing a hurt Pika to find out Red's whereabouts. The Professor refused to let Yellow go with Pika and attacked with his . Yellow then ordered Dody to counter in such a way that neither Pokémon was hurt. Impressed by the connection with her Pokémon and their trust in Yellow, the Professor decided that he should also trust Yellow and gives her Red's Pokédex to deliver to him. By the end of the fifth chapter, Red, Blue and Green had received upgraded Pokédexes. Since Blue's and Green's were destroyed by , Red's Pokédex was the only one still working; Red gave this Pokédex to Yellow while she was unconscious, officially making her a Pokédex holder. As a native of Viridian Forest, Yellow has special abilities such as healing with a touch. Due to her skill, she is defined as the Healer (Japanese: 癒やす者 Healer). Johto Pokédex holders Gold - the Hatcher When Professor Oak told how the Pokédex can be used in battle, Gold asked for one. The Professor said that Pokédexes are meant for research purposes, and the ones he trusted the device were responsible young people who were willing to help others with their strengths, unlike Gold that only cares about his goal and would reduce it to a tool in battle. After much insistence, the Professor asked how Gold sees his Pokémon, to what the boy replied that they are his "partners". For the good answer, the Pokédex was given to him. Prior to the , Gold received an upgraded Pokédex. Gold's ability as a Pokédex holder was the last to be revealed in the . While he desperately wondered what was his specialty, the Egg he was holding hatched given his . Due to his skill, he is defined as the (Japanese: 孵す者 Hatcher). Silver - the Exchanger Silver's Pokédex was first seen during his battle against Gold and then used against s. Later in the story, Professor Oak explained that it was stolen from his 2nd Research Center in Cherrygrove City, the same way that Silver stole the Totodile from Professor Elm's Lab in New Bark Town. He guessed that Silver was the thief after hearing from Green about the time she and he were under the Masked Man's control. Prior to the HeartGold & SoulSilver chapter, Silver received an upgraded Pokédex. During the time he was kidnapped, Silver was taught to develop his knowledge on Pokémon trades, with some of the Pokémon in his team obtained or evolved through trades. Due to his skill, he is defined as the Exchanger (Japanese: 換える者 Exchanger). Crystal - the Catcher While Professor Oak was looking for a reliable Trainer to collect Pokémon data for him, he got information from that there was a catcher who would do it for something in return. When the Professor went to Earl Dervish's Pokémon academy for the meeting, a bunch of attacked a little girl. To protect her, a girl named Crystal used her Pokémon and special Poké Balls to catch them all. Amazed by her catching skills, he gave her a Pokédex and, in return, repaired the old academy. Prior to the ninth chapter, Crystal received an upgraded Pokédex. Crystal is the only holder that actually attempts to fill the Pokédex with data, and went through special training since she was very young, having caught Pokémon by hundreds. Due to her skill, she is defined as the (Japanese: 捕える者 Capturer). Hoenn Pokédex holders Ruby - the Charmer Ruby accidentally kept the Pokédex that Professor Birch had for his fieldwork to help him defeat the two that were attacking him. When Ruby was going to retrieve the Professor's bag, his Running Shoes activated and he fell from a cliff, being saved and taken to a cave by Sapphire. Ruby left her with a letter, telling her to return her father's goods, but forgot the Pokédex in his pocket. In Oldale Town, when he was attacked by a , the Pokédex resonated and once again helped Ruby to defeat the Pokémon. He decided to keep it so that he could escape in time from the new Pokémon he would meet. Prior to the thirteenth chapter, Ruby received an upgraded Pokédex. Whether obtaining or fighting against enemies, Ruby always prioritizes charm, for which he was given the title Charmer (Japanese: 魅せる者 Charmer). Sapphire - the Conqueror Sapphire Birch is Professor Birch's daughter. While she was doing fieldwork, Sapphire saw Ruby falling down from a cliff and got him by swinging on hanging vines. She took him to her Secret Base, where they started a scuffle over their different views on Pokémon. In the middle of their battle, a appeared and attacked them. In order to defeat it, she used a Pokédex to get data about the Pokémon. She explained to Ruby that she was keeping it to help her father in his researches. When her quest on challenging all Gyms in Hoenn started, Sapphire took the Pokédex with her. Sapphire accomplished the feat of obtaining all 8 in 80 days. Her special skill consists of always mastering whatever she quests for, for which she is given the title of Conqueror (Japanese: 究める者 Conqueror). Emerald - the Calmer Emerald was recommended by the Trick Master to live in Earl Dervish's Pokémon academy, to overcome the bullying he suffered, which made him reluctant to interact with other children and with Pokémon. When Emerald arrived at the academy, he was impressed by Crystal's dedication for others, working hard to fulfill the Pokédex for Professor Oak to get repairs in the building and new clothes for the homeless children in return. He then decided to ask for a Pokédex so that he could also help others. In the Goldenrod Radio Tower, Emerald called the Professor with a message saying that he wanted a Pokédex so that he could live together with Pokémon. Although Professor Oak registered Emerald as the owner of the Pokédex, the Professor didn't give it to him, saying that Emerald lied about wanting to be with Pokémon, since Earl declared that he avoids any contact with them. It was only when Emerald found his own path in relating with Pokémon that the Professor approved to give him the Pokédex. He then had to head to Hoenn, where his Pokédex was with Professor Birch. One of the used by Emerald shoots dirt from a Pokémon's birthplace around it, acting similar to a Capture Styler. This method defines Emerald's special skill to calm rampant Pokémon down, for which he was given the title Calmer (Japanese: 鎮める者 Calmer). Sinnoh Pokédex holders Diamond - the Empathizer Diamond and Pearl are childhood friends from Twinleaf Town that aim to become masters of comedy. They took part in a contest held by Jubilife TV that would reward the best stand-up comedians, but failed in their performance. However, they received a special prize for their peculiar humor, tickets for a travel. Before opening the envelope with the tickets, they bumped against Professor Rowan and his assistant (Lady Berlitz's father) in the middle of a crowd and ended up having their envelope exchanged with the one containing instructions for the Lady's bodyguards on their travel to Mt. Coronet. Arriving at the meeting point, they assumed she was a tour guide for their trip, while she thought they were her bodyguards, giving each a Pokémon, a Pokétch and a Pokédex. The trio traveled around Sinnoh until the misunderstanding was clarified, when she decided to reveal her first name, Platinum. Diamond's special skill matches the lake guardian he bonded with, . He is guided by the emotion he feels, giving him the title of Empathizer (Japanese: 感じる者 Empathizer). Pearl - the Determiner Diamond and Pearl are childhood friends from Twinleaf Town that aim to become masters of comedy. They took part in a contest held by Jubilife TV that would reward the best stand-up comedians, but failed in their performance. However, they received a special prize for their peculiar humor, tickets for a travel. Before opening the envelope with the tickets, they bumped against Professor Rowan and his assistant (Lady Berlitz's father) in the middle of a crowd and ended up having their envelope exchanged with the one containing instructions for the Lady's bodyguards on their travel to Mt. Coronet. Arriving at the meeting point, they assumed she was a tour guide for their trip, while she thought they were her bodyguards, giving each a Pokémon, a Pokétch and a Pokédex. The trio traveled around Sinnoh until the misunderstanding was clarified, when she decided to reveal her first name, Platinum. Pearl's special skill matches the lake guardian he bonded with, . He is full of willpower on whatever he intends to do, giving him the title Determiner (Japanese: 志す者 Determiner). Platinum - the Understander As a member of nobility, Platinum must meet the tradition of making an artifact from materials found on the peak of Mt. Coronet, as the other heirs of her family. For the journey, Professor Rowan gave her a suitcase with three Pokédexes, Pokétches and the three Sinnoh starters to be used by the Lady and the two bodyguards hired by her father, that she was supposed to meet in front of Jubilife Condominiums. Platinum's special skill matches the lake guardian she bonded with, . She knows about various subjects due to the outstanding knowledge she is imbued with, giving her the title Understander (Japanese: 知る者 Understander). Unova Pokédex holders Black - the Dreamer Professor Juniper sent a package with three Pokédexes and three Pokémon to Black, and . The box was supposed to be delivered at Black's house, but he was so eager to receive it that waited all night outside the Juniper Pokémon Lab. When the deliveryman gave the package to him, he opened it to choose his starter before his friends. But as it rained the day before, Black was drenched and sneezed on the box, releasing the three Pokémon and letting two of the Pokédexes fall on a pond. He went after one of the Pokémon that escaped and started his adventure, leaving Cheren and Bianca behind with two broken Pokédexes. Since his childhood, Black is devoted to his objective of winning the Unova League to become the Champion. His dedication to the dream he follows is his special skill, giving him the title Dreamer (Japanese: 夢みる者 Dreamer), shared with White. White - the Dreamer During Black's journey, he ended up working for White, the president of the BW Agency. She managed Pokémon actors for movies but had never trained a single Pokémon before. Later on, White learned the qualifications of a Pokémon Trainer from the very beginning, such as catching, battling and evolving. When she already had a full team of six Pokémon, Bianca gave White her Pokédex and she became a Pokédex holder. For her skills, she is given the title Dreamer (Japanese: 夢みる者 Dreamer), shared with Black. Blake - the Arrester Blake was an International Police agent that was infiltrated in Aspertia City's Trainer's School, where he studied with Hugh and Leo. After they got into an argument, the teacher, Cheren, sent them outside the class. In the hallway, they got into another argument, so Cheren decided to have a practical battle exercise, making the entire class battle each other. At the end, Cheren revealed the exercise was a test to find the best Trainers of his class. Bianca then appeared to them and, since Blake ended up as one of the winners, she gave him a Pokédex. He had the rank of Inspector in the International Police, and he infiltrated the Trainer's School in order to look for a certain Team Plasma . For his skills, he is given the title of Arrester (逮捕る者 Arrester). Whitley - the Liberator Whitley moved with her mother to Aspertia City, so she could be away from the events that occurred when she was a member of Team Plasma. On her first day at the Trainer's School, she had to battle her classmates in a practical battle class. Although Whitley didn't want to draw attention to her, she ended up winning and was rewarded a Pokédex from Bianca. At first she did not want it, but the other winner, Blake, convinced her to take it. For her beliefs and attachment to the original Team Plasma's philosophy, she is given the title of Liberator (解放る者 Liberator). Kalos Pokédex holders X - the Loner To cheer up their friend, Y, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno were hired to deliver three Pokédexes and three starter Pokémon to X so he could choose one. After one of each were blown away by the battle of Xerneas and Yveltal, X took a Pokédex and Chespin, one of the starters, to help him battle Team Flare. From his years of being secluded alone from society and his peers, he is given the title of Loner (籠る者 Loner). Y - the Flyer While fighting Team Flare, Y was forced to use and . However, she had no idea how to use these two, until Trevor told her to use a Pokédex to learn about them. She specializes in Sky Battling, and for her skills she is given the title of Flyer (翔ぶ者 Flyer). Alola Pokédex holders Sun - the Saver Sun is known to have received his Pokédex from Professor Kukui, along with his , . He is aiming to earn $1 million to buy back an island that the Aether Foundation took from his great-grandfather, and so he is taking on various jobs to raise the money he needs. Because of this, he is given the title of Saver (貯める者 Saver). Moon - the Mixer Moon received a spare Pokédex from Professor Kukui as payment to help Sun finish his island challenge and calm the island deities. It fused with a to become the Rotom Pokédex. She is a gifted pharmacist, capable of creating an assortment of medicine from berries and poisons. For her skills, she is given the title of Mixer (調合る者 Mixer). Former Pokédex holders Wally Wally found Professor Birch's bag adrift in the sea during the flood caused by 's rampage. Inside the bag was a Pokédex and a Treecko. Wally temporarily used the Pokédex and the Pokémon when he was helping Norman to awaken in the Sky Pillar. After the cataclysmic battle between Kyogre and ceased, Wally sent the Pokédex back to Professor Birch, who gave it to its registered owner, Emerald. In the magazine releases of Pokémon Adventures, there was a scene in which Wally was registered as owner of the Pokédex he found. This scene was altered in the volume release, turning him into a mere user of Emerald's Pokédex. Bianca Bianca, along with Cheren and Black, was chosen by Professor Juniper to fill the Pokédex with data. Even though Black made her Pokédex unusable, Bianca left on her journey, sometimes meeting with Cheren, Black and/or White. After her Pokédex was fixed, Bianca gave it to White, and decided to help as an assistant with Professor Juniper in her research. Cheren Although Cheren was chosen by Professor Juniper to have a Pokédex, Team Plasma's actions made him see the device as an excuse to trap Pokémon in Poké Balls, and that the strength he pursues could be achieved without it. Cheren then decided to be not be a Pokédex holder any longer. After his broken Pokédex was repaired, 's Pokémon destroyed it. It was later revealed that his remarks at the time were caused by Team Plasma's brainwashing. Others Throughout the series, some characters had relevant association with the usage of Pokédexes, though they do not belong to the Pokédex holders group. * Professor Birch was using Emerald's Pokédex before it was lost and later found by Wally. * Before the Pokédex was upgraded in the FireRed & LeafGreen chapter, Carr duplicated Red's into a "black Pokédex". It was seen being held by both Carr and Orm. * Paka and Uji would have been Pokédex holders if the mix-up with Professor Rowan and Professor Berlitz with Diamond and Pearl did not happen. Trivia * The Pokédex holders have their names based on the core series games. * Blue and Green's original Pokédexes were destroyed, and Red's was given to Yellow. Because of this, Yellow is the holder of the oldest Pokédex in existence. * Green is the oldest Pokédex holder. * Every Pokédex holder named after an English third version is also known by another name. Yellow is also called Amarillo del Bosque Verde, Crystal's nickname is Crys, Emerald is called Em by and , and Platinum was simply referred to as the Lady before her name was officially revealed. ** Although Blake's name is derived from a paired version, which can be considered to be the third or fourth of its generation, he still follows this pattern. He uses the name Blake in his mission and has the code name Black No. 2. * Only four Pokédex holders are known to have full names: Blue Oak, Sapphire Birch, Platinum Berlitz, and Yvonne Gabena. * Only the first seven Pokédex holders' titles are actually mentioned in the manga itself. The rest of the titles are only mentioned in supplementary material such as Pokémon the Comic and PokéSPedia. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=神奇寶貝圖鑑持有人 (Taiwan) |fr=Détenteur de Pokédex |it=Pokédex holder |ko=포켓몬 도감의 소유자 |pl=Posiadacz Pokédexa |pt_br=Portador da Pokédex |vi=Chủ nhân của từ điển Pokémon }} Category:Pokémon Adventures es:Poseedor de la Pokédex fr:Détenteur de Pokédex it:Pokédex holder ja:ポケモン図鑑所有者 zh:寶可夢圖鑑所有者